


It’s the thought that counts

by ClaySquids



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Nagito tries his best but alas, his luck cycle ruins a lot of things, marriage AU, sofa spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaySquids/pseuds/ClaySquids
Summary: Kazuichi comes home from work to find that his husband, Nagito, tried his best to set up a party for him.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	It’s the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuichi birthday boy 😳

“Drizzlin’? Huh, they said it wasn’t s’posed to rain until 7..” Kazuichi muttered as he locked up the mechanics shop. Put on closing duty, he was leaving work late for the 3rd time this week. Ah.. the birthday boy closing up shop, left in the dust... He didn’t mind it that much, as he didn’t really bother to tell anyone it was his birthday, yet it still sucked that he had to keep Nagito waiting. 

The rain only got harder as Kazuichi got closer to his apartment. He occasionally looked up at the clouds to feel the droplets pelting his face, so by the time he got home, he was soaked. 

The rain did feel nice, though, after being in a humid sweaty building all day under busted cars. The cool droplets running down his face sent chills up his spine, giving the mechanic goosebumps and making him giggle as he unlocked the door.

Click.

Opening the door and walking into his apartment revealed a sight to see:

Nagito, legs wobbling and shaking, a fire extinguisher in his hands, and a burnt... something.... on the stove.

“Aw shit. Are you okay, Nagi?” Kazuichi rushed over to his husband, who had then dropped the fire extinguisher and looked like he was about to pass out. And that, he did. Just as Kazuichi reached him, Nagito’s legs gave out from under him and he collapsed into Kazuichi’s arms. 

Kazuichi yelped and almost dropped him, but he quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around his limp husband.  
“Jeez, whatever happened really did scare ya...” 

As he laid him down onto the couch, Kazuichi couldn’t help but wonder what Nagito was trying to do before he got home. Was he trying to cook? There was obviously something smoldering on the stovetop..

Yeah. He was definitely trying to make something. The top was charred and solid, trying to break through with a spoon was futile. He grabbed a knife and slammed it down as hard as he could on the thing to try again, this time successfully cracking the top open and sinking the knife down into the rest.

Cracking it further by wiggling the knife around, Kazuichi found raw batter leaking out of the center.

_“It was s’posed to be a cake..”_

Kazuichi smiled softly, looking back at a groggy Nagito. 

“I’m sorry..”

“Hah?”

“I tried to make you a cake... for your birthday.. but my luck cycle ruined it. I’m sorry.”

“Nagi, baby, I don’t need some cake or whatever to have a happy birthday. Ya know that, right?”

“Yeah, but I still wanted to do something for you...” Nagito sighed, sitting up. “You take care of me all the time because of my illnesses. You deserve a break.. but I can’t even do that right.”

Kazuichi frowned a bit, wrapping his arms around Nagito. His high school days consisted of hating this boy because he was ‘so annoying’ and ‘always makes my days go south’. But, he found himself falling for the guy anyway. 

After he started being nicer to and hanging around him more, he found that Nagito tends to overshare, leading to Kazuichi finding out about Nagito’s Frontotemporal Dementia. He remembers feeling absolutely terrible about it after he looked it up, being so shitty to this kid for had a mental condition that screwed with his personality. 

The day Kazuichi found out he was an orphan was even worse, and the feeling haunted him for months until he was able to apologize for the way he treated him.

When they started dating, it was immediately apparent that Nagito was very clingy to anyone that wanted to be near him, but pushed them away by throwing around sarcastic comments and insults because of his illness.

Kazuichi grew to be patient with him. He knew he didn’t mean it and wanted to be loved again without his luck cycle getting in the way. Of course, his luck cycle still caused some problems with finances, medication and other things, but their marriage was still strong and Kazuichi loved seeing this man happy. It made his day after work, even after the daily few angry customers ruined his mood. His smile, his laugh, his touch. _Him._

“Nagito. You tried, and that’s amazing to me. Seeing you fighting your illness out of the kindness in you always makes me so proud, and you being happy always brightens everything.”

Nagito cracked a smile, pulling Kazuichi close and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 

“I still want to give you a break today.”

“Hmm... Let me shower first so I don’t reek, and I’ll think of something. Deal?”

“Deal!”

Once he got out of the shower and slipped into his pajamas, he rejoined Nagito on the couch. They agreed on a sofa spoon, Kazuichi little spooning as Nagito played with his hair. Smiling, so happy that he was able to do something for him. 

The best birthday gift he could ever ask for.


End file.
